


Say Makino, What's a Sweetheart?

by ShunKickShunKers



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Luffy has odd questions, but we love him anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunKickShunKers/pseuds/ShunKickShunKers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy asks Makino a question that has unexpected consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Makino, What's a Sweetheart?

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot I wrote a while ago. Enjoy !

**Say Makino, what is a sweetheart?**

 

As it happened, young Luffy had his daily questions. To have them answered, he always figured Makino’s tavern was the best place –confident he’d find the knowing clients. And as he went there he was –as it often happened for a week- made fun of by a certain red-haired captain. After picking at him for a while, Shanks left a few minutes to relieve himself.

Luffy took advantage of his departure to catch Makino’s attention.

“Say Makino, what is a sweetheart?”

The woman frowned, a little bit startled by the question; usually Luffy’s concerns were focalised on food, not feelings. Then, she told herself these questions would eventually show up one day or another, and the boy was growing up.

“It’s someone you love very much…”

“Like Ace?” he asked, a little disappointed. She guessed he thought it was food after all, and smiled:

“No, it’s not the same thing. You love your family in one way, and you’re in love with your sweetheart. You want to see her all the time, spend time with her, talk to her, want to please her…that kind on things.”

A few seconds of silence later, which he used to study carefully the answer, the dark-hared boy asked again:

“And screwing? Is it the same?”

Makino made a funny face, taken aback. Around them, people started to giggle to the boy’s bluntness.

“Not...really. Aren’t you a bit young to know that kind of language? A sweetheart is not the same.”

“But what’s the difference then!” the boy grumbled unhappily. Makino sighed, but stopped her current task to answer him more properly:

“A sweetheart is someone you share a very special bond with, someone you can tell everything and who tells you everything. It’s like friends, but in a much closer way.”

“And the heartaches, Makino-san!” Shanks exclaimed enthusiastically, finally back. “The heart bleeds at a missed date…one’s blush in front of its sweetheart; it’s one of the main symptoms of this beautiful disease.”

“It’s a disease?” asked Luffy worryingly

“You’re in good mood captain” Makino noted with a smile. “Good news so far?

“You can say so. The beer delivers just arrived.”

The woman rolled her eyes in amusement before exiting the room to greet the newcomers, a small smile on her lips. Once she had left, the dark-haired boy turned towards the pirate and stared at him very seriously. Shanks was back on his favourite chair, seizing his tankard still half-full and started to drink.

“Say Shanks, is it true you want to screw Makino because she’s your sweetheart?”

The pirate spit out immediately his drink. A huge silence took place in the room: everybody heard the question, Luffy not being the most discreet thing existing. The crew burst out of laugher in front of Shank’s inability to articulate an answer. Makino came back at that precise moment.

“Looks like you’re having fun”

Shanks cheeks burned red as his gaze never left his mug, having a sudden interest in the fact it was very much empty right now. The bartender, misunderstanding his behaviour for being disappointed in the evident lack of beer, took his tankard and filled it again.

“Say Makino, do you know if Shanks is in is love?”

The woman ended her gesture abruptly, the drink nearly overflowing the boards. Her wide eyes fell on Luffy again:

“Why should I know?

“Because yesterday he was saying…”

“Luffy why don’t you shut up?”

The pirate looked daggers at the dark-haired boy who, unluckily for the poor captain, didn’t notice.

“So if you don’t want to screw Makino because she’s your sweetheart…you’re in love?”

Shanks wasn’t the only one matching his hair colour. Makino stopped in her movements again and stared incredulously at the captain who looked like he wanted to disappear in a mouse’s hole. Apparently the said “sweetheart” wasn’t well-informed of her current status.

Bursts of laughers were heard outside, all the way down the main road. The pirate had a hard time regaining composure and trying to sound amused –which didn’t work with the killing glares he kept sending to Luffy.

\--

Shanks came back a few minutes before the closing of the tavern. No-one was left, as he expected. Makino was taking advantage of the lack of people to clean up the tables and didn’t notice his arrival immediately.

“Good evening” he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

The manageress jumped, a little surprised, then turned towards him.

“Good evening Captain. I wasn’t expecting your visit until tomorrow morning.”

“I’m here to apologize. But I won’t turn a blind eye to another beer.”

The pirate sat down as Makino did her job. When she came back with his drink, she started:

“If it’s about what happened this afternoon…”

“Makino, what Luffy said was true.”

He was avoiding her eyes. The manageress had a small smile, and sat in front of him.

“It doesn’t bother me, captain. We are adults now, no need to hide.”

“It’s the first time.”

Makino lifted a brow. Shanks looked at her in the eye with an explicit gaze.

“It’s the first time I’m so attracted to someone.”

The pirate’s statement made her smile again.

“It’s the first time I’m being informed of someone’s feeling this way”

Shanks bent his head and kissed her lightly on the cheek before kissing her lips. Makino whispered before closing her eyes:

“You better buy Luffy a huge meal sometime soon.”

And she kissed him back.


End file.
